The invention relates to an apparatus at a spinning preparation machine, especially a carding machine, opener, cleaner and the like, wherein a guide element, guide vane or the like having a curved end region is movably mounted in a recess in a stationary mounting.
In a known apparatus, the curved end region is mounted in the recess of a mounting having curved inner walls, the end region being retained by means of an additional cover over the recess, preventing it from falling out. The curved inner walls are laborious to produce from a manufacturing point of view.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind described at the beginning which avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantage and which especially allows simple production, assembly and handling.